


I Make the Yuletide Gay

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Kara doesn't listen to directions, Sanvers - Freeform, gay jokes~, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara looked for presents and found lesbians.





	

Kara danced down the hallway and knocked on Alex’s door. They were going post-Christmas shopping with their gift cards and it was well after, Kara checked the clock in Alex’s apartment, nine in the morning. Alex should be up by now.

“Aleeex, open the door! You said we’d go shopping today!” Kara knocked again and bounced on her toes.

“Don’t look in Kara! I’ll be out in just a sec! Just wait!” Alex didn’t really shout but Kara was listening.

But why wait? Maybe Alex was still getting dressed, but that never stopped her from letting Kara in be- LATE PRESENTS. Of course! Alex always forgot something. Or ordered it too late. It was like clockwork every year and honestly, Kara really enjoyed getting an extra present later.

Kara bit her lip, she shouldn’t, really, but… She slid her glasses down and grinned. Now, where would Alex have left it? The living room probably, no? Her study. No, but there was a lot of wrapping paper just lying on the floor. And several bows, Kara grinned, had Alex gotten her a big gift? Was it an easel? Maybe the-

Kara turned around. The flush racing up her neck could probably cook thinly cut vegetables. She thought it’d be a present for her, not a present for Alex. And judging by who was in her bedroom, she probably hadn’t been wrapping up anything last night.

Unwrapping, though…

Alex opened the door and closed it behind her with a huff. She looked up and watched the color only brighten further on Kara’s face.

“Kara!”

Kara shook her head and tried to hide her smile behind her hands.

“I told you not to look, Kara!” Alex groaned and leaned against the door. She hid her face in her hands and tried her utmost to hate her sister.

Nearly bursting at the seams, Kara blurted out, “You make the Yuletide gay!”

Alex blinked. A deep, throaty laugh came from in the apartment. Alex groaned and Kara doubled over in her laughter.

The door opened and Alex stepped aside for Maggie. Maggie’s dimples were on full display and honestly, Alex couldn’t be mad after seeing those.

“She’s got you there, babe.” Maggie leaned up and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips before turning to watch Kara try to recover herself. “Nice one, little Danvers. Give her heck for me today, yeah?”

Kara nodded and chuckled again, “Yeah, Maggie. Have a good day!”

Maggie trailed a hand over Alex’s arm, “Oh I will,” and strolled down the hallway.

Alex felt a little out of breath all of a sudden. Kara grinned again and giggled before shoving Alex very nearly off her feet, “A very gay Christmas for you, huh?”

Alex shook her head and grinned. “Yeah, yeah, you think you’re so funny.” She started down the hallway and Kara pranced after her. She wasn’t surprised that the rest of her day was filled with gaiety. But had Kara done research, she’d have to share some of these with Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve all had that moment in a crowded shopping center where we very nearly out ourselves. Oh Christmas songs, yes, I will make the Yuletide gay.


End file.
